With the Crooked Smile
by Yollm
Summary: A RWBYQuest fanfiction. Contains a wee bit of smut. The :y has changed so much.


Getting here hadn't been easy, but they'd made it.

King, Ruby, Blake, Ren and.. well, Yang. Sort of. :yang seemed more accurate now, with the abnormal smile marring Yang's otherwise attractive face. So far, they had chosen to ignore it, but it was something that would need to definitely be addressed soon. Ruby's sister had changed from her normally exuberant self to a strange, almost disturbing entity with a penchant for copying people. Mostly Blake. When she wasn't staring blankly ahead, she was watching the faunus girl with a fixation bordering on obsession. Blank, red eyes followed her every move, the fire of anger replaced by a glassy haze. :yang didn't burn like Yang did.

Still, no one seemed willing to talk about it, for fear of triggering.. something. Triggering her. Instead, they allowed her to watch, to move around, to stand on tables and indulge in her new quirks. Eager to learn the contents of the journal and distracted by locating Velvet, the others continued to brush it under the rug. Upon asking Blake and :yang to remain behind to rummage for food - :yang was weird but seemed harmless after all – they left to go read, finding somewhere with better lighting than the kitchen. The lights there were flickering and dulled, showing a need to be changed out when Beacon was returned to normal.

_If_ Beacon was ever returned to normal. That wasn't a thought anyone liked to dwell on for too long.

Regardless, Blake and :yang were left alone. It was silent except for rummaging and breathing, :yang periodically switching between staring blankly at something, wandering around, or watching Blake. Eventually, she actually managed to contribute, searching the fridge. For what? Who knew. Curious and wary, Blake keep her eyes on :yang. She wasn't scared, per say.. just.. concerned for her partner. She had been mostly taking the changes in stride but.. she was becoming increasingly afraid she'd never see Yang again. Not :yang, Yang. The woman she- .. the woman she had come to care for deeply, grown attached to, after she had been accepted by her.

She wanted to accept her in turn.. it was just becoming so much harder. She had changed so much, so quickly. Was this even Yang? As :yang pawed through the fridge haphazardly, Blake loitered tensely nearby; one hand clasped around her other arm, back pressed against a wall. Fidgeting, she finally broke her gaze to look to the entryway, checking if the others were back.. when a crash sounded, her ears flicking under her bow as she took in the scene by the fridge. A container of.. something - meatballs? spaghetti? meatloaf? - had been dropped on the ground, the glass container shattering. :yang seemed content to ignore it, and a lighter thud sounded shorted after as a bunch of lemons dropped out of the fridge, thudding against the floor. That caught her eye.

Letting out an interesting hum, :yang's red eyes flickered down to look at the lemons, and she crouched down to lift one up. Eyes returning to their usual place, on Blake, she took a bite out of it with serrated teeth, hidden behind the horrible, crooked mouth. She didn't break eye contact as she tore away at the lemon. Blake tensed against the wall, horrified and intrigued by the display. One lemon down. :yang turned to looked at another one. Holding out a hand like she was going to reach for it, a spike erupted from her knuckles, spearing the citrus fruit before pulling back into her hand. Blake audibly gasped.

This wasn't Yang. This couldn't be Yang. Blake had ignored the spikes the first time but this casual use of them made her stomach do a flip. She couldn't even speak. She didn't even know what to call.. her. This.. whatever Yang had become.

The noise seemed to have attracted :yang's full attention now, the fruit in her hand combusting in a weak, wobbly spark. Her Semblance, or at least what seemed like it. It was less certain, less intense, leaving the fruit merely scorched as it dropped to the ground, bruised and ignored. Head tilting to the side in a robotic jerking motion, the smile quirked up as a hand reached out. A spike shot out of her wrist and grazed across Blake's cheek, stabbing into the wall next to her head. A scratch was left in its wake, blood trickling from Blake's cheekbone. Another, from her forearm, shot out and swept against her side, effectively trapping the faunus girl between the two pointed protuberances.

Stepping towards her, the sickening sound of flesh contorting slowly sounded along each booted footstep. Blake was rendered speechless and immobile, shaking under the dull yet somehow piercing gaze. _Am I going to die? _The thought crossed her mind, terrifying her and making her feel ill. Yang wouldn't hurt her, Yang wouldn't kill her, but this was :yang. A stranger; potentially a threat, an enemy. She had not seemed hostile before, but now she was close, so close, the crazy smile inches from her mouth, an intense look in those red eyes signaling some sort of promise or threat. A tongue darted out, brushing against y-curved lips, and then against her own, tasting her.

She shuddered, hands placed against the wall, fingers curling against it as she turned her head away. Biting down on her lower lip, she let out a whimper. This didn't deter :yang though, instead only seeming to egg the strange woman on, abnormally along tongue stretching out to slide up along her neck, stopping at the pulse point under her jaw. Teeth flashed, grazing against it, the odd mouth stretched out enough to brush against her chin. Terror mixed strangely in her gut alongside want and heat, hidden feelings forced out by the strange entity that resembled the woman she had come to both cherish and desire.

"Yang," she breathed out, which finally made :yang hesitate. Stare. She breathed hard and let out a sound that sounded vaguely like a strange, shaky _duUUude_. Strong hands gripped around pale, thin arms, before slamming them against the wall. Something glowed in the dull eyes, something warm, something affectionate, and something struggling. It made Blake's breath catch in her throat. She was there. She was in there, fighting, clawing, and trying to regain control over something festering in her mind. It was hurting her to do this, to behave like this, to loom and threaten, to stare and smile.

She wanted freedom, but she couldn't have it, so instead, right now, she wanted Blake, and Blake didn't want to stop her.

Extending her arms out, she wrapped her arms around :yang's neck, fingers brushing through the golden locks. :yang shuddered in response, grip tightening as she responded to the gentle affection. She couldn't handle it, _couldn't handle it_. Too gentle. Too familiar. She pressed up against the faunus girl and slid her tongue back against her neck, teeth nipping the thin. Stretched lips grazed against it, unable to do much but gently press, unable to grip and find purchase. Her teeth picked up the slack, gripping where lips could not, leaving bite marks in their wake. Blake gasped, pain causing pleasure, shudders running up her spine.

Hands explored her body, at first making her flinch at the memory of spikes, but none came. The touch was gentle, :yang's face was hidden against her neck. For a moment, Blake could believe it was just Yang here, imagine that there was nothing wrong and they had merely snuck off for a tryst in the kitchen. Then rattling laughter and a shaky _dddUUuuuddEee _came from next to her, and she was brought firmly back to reality. The touch became rougher, forceful, sliding up her shirt and gripping her breasts with a rough squeeze that made her cry out. She bit down on the side of her hand to stop her voice, quickly remembering that the others were still around somewhere, and that they did not have a lot of time.

Thankfully, :yang didn't seem eager to go slowly herself. Licking, more drooling, on two fingers, one hand roughly continued to cop a feel while the other forced itself down the front of Blake's pants and underwear, sliding through her folds, the heel of her hand grinding against her. Blake's back arched off the wall as she moaned, eyes shutting, hips lifting into the touch. _Oh god, _she knew she was wet, but she could hear it now, :yang's fingers sliding through it all. How was she already like this? Did she have some sort of fetish for this or was she just that ready to melt into Yang's touch, whatever the form? The latter seemed more likely.

:yang didn't make a sound as she thrust her fingers inside, giving no warning and making Blake bite down hard on her own hand, drawing blood. :yang leaned back, but didn't stop. She watched Blake with wide, dull eyes as she carried on, thrusting in roughly and making Blake writhe beneath her, hips jumping when she curved her fingers just the right way, whimpering as the heel of her hand pressed against her sensitive clit. Blake tried to stared back, to pick up any sort of change, but found that the stimulation was too much, head tilting back as he hands came up over her mouth, smothering the sounds. :yang's hand moved off the breast to grip her arm keep her propped up, moving up with it as the limb was lifted.

How could something be so wrong and feel so perfect? Was this taking advantage of Yang, or of :yang? Was she being taken advantage of? It didn't really matter, she supposed. Everything was ruined. Beacon was ruined. This could easily be their only chance to do something like this, so she'd take it. Her hips rolled in time with each thrust, Yang's name spilling from her lips alongside breathy pleas. A purr erupted in her throat, intermittently interrupted by her gasps and cries. She was desperate, desperate for the contact, one hand coming to cling to :yang's side, claws scraping lightly against the warm skin. Warm, but not hot. Not hot like she was used to.

Blake didn't last long, Yang's hands skilled despite her current.. disability. Her body convulsed, moving as if waves were passing over her, standing on her toes and relying fully on :yang to keep her held up. She did so until Blake had caught her breath and removed the hand from within her. As it dropped to her side, :yang's other hand came free, and her gaze dropped. Coming down from her high, Blake felt both fulfilled and empty, staring back at :yang and finding herself disappointed by the lack of response. Rather, disappointed by what she assumed to be a lack of response. Then, a small, choked sob came from the other girl. Confused and worried, Blake reached out, placing her hand on :yang's cheek and being shocked to find it wet with tears. Yang.

Red eyes lifted to her face, that same strange smile painted there, but there was pain; pain in the curve of the mouth and the wrinkles in her furrowed brow. Blake's ears drooped back, a pang of deep sadness and loss hurting her heart. Both of her hands came to rest on her cheeks, a thumb brushing away tears, a palm moving over the contorted flesh of her cheek. Her poor Yang. "I'm sorry," Yang said softly, words slurred out of the quirked lips. A sad smile curved up Blake's lips as she leaned in to kiss her. "It's okay, Yang. It's okay. We'll help you.. we'll make you better again.."

They had to. _They had to._

They both shook, one with barely restrained emotion, the other with forced emotion. Like a bubbling spring pushing through the earth, Yang was trying to push through the dark, and intensity in her eyes juxtaposing harshly against the loose, drooping grin. It clear there was so much more she wanted to say, so much that she couldn't get out. Mouth opening, all that came out was a gurgle, blood trickling down and staining her face, dripping off her chin. It was too hard, _too hard. _Watery amber eyes met burning red, and Blake _shh_ed her, wiping the blood away like she had done the tears. "Stay strong, Yang. Stay with me. We'll help you through this. We'll get the answers. Just hold on."

Blake openly wept as Yang slipped back into madness shortly after her words, :yang's head dropping, a dark chuckle coming from between parted lips. She moved away, going to glare menacingly at the cafeteria doors, and Blake silently watched. She was losing. She needed help. Blake would provide it. She would get Yang back. She'd save her from the realm of insanity even if she had to claw her out of the darkness with her own two hands. She would not fight alone.


End file.
